


In dark times, I still have you

by NicoSavage24



Series: There is Nothing Stronger than the Boss’N’Hug Connection [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: After what transpired at WrestleMania 35, as Sasha contemplates her future, Bayley reaches out to her in time of need.





	In dark times, I still have you

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping for the inevitable return of the boss. Hoping all goes well for Bayley on a Smackdown Live. Sucks that the Boss’N’Hug Connection is no more, but the legend lives on! Please Enjoy and Thank You!

“Sasha? It’s me, please open the door!” Bayley knocks loudly on the door knowing it’s late at night. Praying that no one in the neighborhood looks at her weird.   
“Look, I know you wanted your space. It’s been two weeks. I don’t care if your mad that I’m here or don’t want me around. I just.... just want to know if your okay.” Bayley with another knock hoping for Sasha to answer and open the door. 

Everything was great for the boss and the hugger, just like their tag team, their relationship was as strong as it’s ever been. Of course, everything was alright in the world of Sasha and Bayley, until they lost their tag team titles at WrestleMania , then the following night on Raw, the Boss’N’Hug connection was disbanded and they were going to be split up in anticipation of the shakeup next week. Sasha couldn’t bare being apart of Raw that night as she had another breakdown in their shared hotel room, Bayley wanted to stay and comfort her but she had a job to do, the same job that’s Sasha feels like it’s been too much for her.

That’s been the priority of Bayley since flying back home from the week of the superstar shakeup. She could not stay away from Sasha. It’s been nagging inside her head for about two and a half weeks when Sasha told Bayley that she needed time off and to clear her clouded mind, but what hits deeper, she also need a break from Bayley. She was taken aback but understood that Sasha need the time off to get these negative thoughts out of her mind and come back rejuvenated. Bayley can recollect the nights when she hugged an tearful Sasha after losing her titles or losing a big match, she looks at her face and it shows a woman who gives so much and in return gets the carpet dragged from under her.

No matter how much you give it your all, sometimes they will look on you and think your not worth it. That’s at least what Sasha Banks believe that the powers that be at the WWE have something against her. All her life, Sasha made sacrifices that tests her boundaries. From leaving school at a young age to take care of her family, she left aside an fledging education to support her brother in dire need. Those sacrifices led her to a different career path and it’s what emboldened her to become a wrestler. 

Sasha has never put her foot on the brake as she kept going on with her life. She never stopped when she walked through the doors of NXT, became the NXT women’s champion, put on more than four or five star caliber matches, headlined a iron women’s main event in one of the most talked about matches in recent history, walked onto the main roster with a chip on shoulder that led to her winning the Raw women’s championship on four occasions, and recently, becoming the first, inaugural Women’s Tag Team Champion. So with all of those accomplishments, why does Sasha believe that she’s not worth it. 

It’s been weeks since the night of WrestleMania 35. Sasha had been reeling with the loss of the Women’s Tag Team Championship alongside Bayley. They were told by creative that they would drop the belts to the IIconics. Sasha and Bayley weren’t disappointed to be losing the belts to Billie Kay and Peyton Royce, as they both had mutual respect and outright praise, they were just disappointed that after months and months of putting this team together, being placed in purgatory aka working the same tag matches against the likes of The Riott Squad, sparking a trend in building a tag team division for the women, and finally accomplished their dream of becoming the first ever Women’s Tag Team Champions, creative ended that dream for the two. 

Bayley and Sasha was an emotional wreck, more so on Sasha’s end. She broke down backstage in front of Bayley, feeling like her heart has been ripped out one too many times.  
“Why do they keep fucking doing this me, Bay?” Sasha’s face all covered in sweat with rundown makeup and wet tears as she covers her face into Bayley’s neck uncontrollably sobbing.   
“I know, I Know. It’s okay, Sash.” Bayley who is in tears herself, one arm wrapped around Sasha’s neck and the other around her back, trying to calm down her girlfriend. 

Bayley can easily replay that heartbreaking moment in her mind and it still catches her. It’s been days since she last talked to Sasha, since then, no callbacks, texts, voicemails, even FaceTime, or social media for that matter, she has been incognito. Sasha even went on vacation to unwind in the Caribbean, then went back home in Orlando the entire week and didn’t let Bayley know, but she didn’t need to.

Bayley knows she and Sasha was on a break and wanted to respect that, but she couldn’t stay away and reach out. She could anticipate Sasha being upset at her for breaking that promise but Bayley didn’t care, she missed Sasha and she wants to be with her what appears to be dark times for the boss lately. Even though Bayley was just arrived from the airport and didn’t want to wait until the morning to look for Sasha. 

“Sasha, please open.” Bayley knocked for the third time.

“What the fuck am I doing? I got a spare key.” Bayley had a moment where she realized that she has spare keys for those in her inner circle. 

Bayley grabs a spare key for Sasha’s house as she turns the knob as she makes a deep breath but she feels someone unlocking and turning the knob as Sasha opens the door, much to Bayley’s surprise. 

“Hi” Bayley spoke first. She examines her face as she can tell that she’s been crying on repeat.  
“Hi” Sasha spoke lightly just sounding by the emotional voice of hers.  
Bayley caught notice of Sasha’s choice of wardrobe. A grey skull cap, a purple Boss’N’Hug T-Shirt, and sailor moon pajamas.

“I had my phone on do not disturb mode for the past couple of days. I didn’t see your missed calls or texts.....” Sasha’s voice sounded exhausted.  
“I know. You don’t have to explain.” Bayley softly replied.  
“May I come in. If it’s okay with you. I can still give you your space. Just wanted to know if your alright.” Bayley’s eyebrows raised and face was curious, but expected Sasha to say no.  
“No. You can come in.” Sasha stammers a little but reluctantly moves aside to allow Bayley to come inside.

Bayley had a small smile as she walk passes Sasha as she closes the door.   
She had made hot cocoa for her and Sasha as they made it to the couch.

“So, they sent you to Smackdown?” Sasha takes a sip as her fingers makes traces on the side of the cup.  
“Yeah, they did. Honestly, it’s not that bad. Mella gave me the biggest hug ever, I nearly turned red. Becky and Charlotte damn near suffocated me with another hug and tried to cult me into drinking tea. Riott squad split up and they sent Liv packing. Roman and Finn also got traded, so it’s not that bad.” Bayley looks at her cup then looks at Sasha while lightly shrugged her shoulders.  
“Sounds like fun.” Sasha attempts to smile but it’s not working.  
“But it’s not fun without you.” Bayley looks at Sasha as her eyes were glaring with pure sadness.

Both women slipped away on their hot cocoa as they both try to make the best of it and find something to say. 

“Hey, Sash. Look,...” Bayley spoke first at she puts her cup on the coaster on the table.   
“I know things haven’t been right with the world lately. I went ghost on you when I know I shouldn’t but I need to. And, I just don’t know how much I can take. I been considering it, but I think I should just leave. For good.” Sasha interrupted Bayley by holding her hand up as she cleared her throat. 

“Sasha.” Bayley’s eyes open as she focused sharply at Sasha wanting to quit.

“I know why your here. If you want to get this over with it, go ahead.” Sasha can feel her tears coming as her body is just asking to quiver. She believes that Bayley wants to break up with her for all that’s gone wrong for the two lately. 

“Wh... what are you talking about?” Bayley’s facial recognition turns into confusion as her her heart start beating rapidly.  
Bayley agreed that Sasha wanted a break from everyone and everything including her but she couldn’t understand why Sasha thinks that Bayley wants to end their relationship. The two became a couple when Bayley made her main roster debut, a long time coming since their days in NXT.

“Isn’t that why your here? Now that your sent to Smackdown, I guess you can move on with me being a stick in the mud. You can finally work your way to the top without dealing with me and my bullshit. I can live with that.” Sasha’s composure was exposed and she was crying.   
“You think I’m breaking up with you?” Bayley instantly got up at the sight of Sasha crying and sat close next to her.  
“You should.” Bayley couldn’t believe what was coming out of Sasha as she feels her eyes began to tear up. 

“I don’t know why this keeps on happening to me. I remember the look on your face when I won my first Raw women’s championship, you were filled with joy. Next thing you know, I wasn’t the champ no more. Whether if I get hurt or be told to put over people, I never get appreciated for my work. When you left NXT to come to Raw, my association with you got you stuck in catering and these same, pointless tag team matches. And I know, you blame me for that.” Sasha had trouble with talking thanks her throat hitching as she continues crying.

“Wait, Sasha.” Bayley shook her head and wanted to interrupt Sasha but she kept talking.

“When we formed the Boss’N’Hug connection, I can’t lie, I been having so much fun with you. And when we finally accomplished our dreams when we became the first Women’s Tag Team Champions, I was more happier than I was when I won my last five women’s championships. And I got to do it with you, and I loved every minute of it. But when we lost them, In my mind, the look on your face tells me that you blame me for losing the tag titles, and I’m okay with that.” Sasha tearfully looks at her fingers making traces on her pajamas then stares deep at Bayley. In her head, Bayley feels that all of its not Sasha’s fault, not a single bit. 

“I don’t know why you deal with my problems, I’m not what the company sees and it always affects you when your with me. I just going to leave so i won’t be a burden no more. So, if you want to break up with me, just let at it.” Sasha turns her sight at she looks up at the wall, hoping to avoid looking Bayley anymore.

Hoping to not listen to Sasha and her heartbroken words, Bayley cupped Sasha’s face and gave her a long, awaited kiss. Sasha eventually surrendered  
to Bayley’s soft lips. 

“I did not come here to break up with you. Goddamn it, Sasha. I love you.” Bayley lets out of Sasha’s lips but still cupping her face. “You actually believed I was going to break up with you because what you been through?” 

“Well, isn’t it?” Sasha appeared to hiccup.

“If anything, I feel for you. I get you. The many times I held you in my arms yafter you cried after losing your titles. I think it’s just how this job is. It’s been rough lately. But you don’t need to be like this. There will be better days, Sasha. We just gotta hope.” Bayley’s smile was radiating onto Sasha. 

“I been hoping for too long. When is it going to stop?” Sasha could feel herself about to let out another cry.

“You just gotta be patient” Bayley planted a kiss on Sasha’s forehead.

“I been patient, Bay. I been patient all my life, I’m just sick of it.” Sasha’s fist clenched into a ball, recollecting the many times the odds have always stacked against her. 

“I know. Hey, I know what your thinking. I don’t blame you, I never blamed you single bit. Sasha, I love you to the point where you are my ride or die. That’s what point of us being a tag team, because no matter what happens, we stick together.” Bayley got even more close to Sasha wiping her streaming tears on her cheeks. 

“But it’s not the same.” Sasha would hiccup again. 

“Yeah it’s not. But it doesn’t have to be. We are not a tag team anymore and worse is that they are splitting us apart. But I’m still here. And you, You are not quitting, not on my watch.” Bayley remembered that she and Sasha are no longer together on one show. But remembered they always have each other no matter what. 

“But, Bay...” Sasha appeared to speak until Bayley put her index finger on Sasha’s lips. 

“But, nothing. Sasha, you are a polarizing figure in the WWE. Every time you came out to the ring with your boss glasses, moving to the beat your theme song and show who ever is in the ring and the fans watching on, who’s the Boss, they earned your worth and respect. Even me. Besides, you can’t leave, we haven’t had a four horsewomen match since Full Sail.” Bayley spoke while gazing into Sasha’s eyes with spark all over. 

“I guess it’s been a while.” For the first time in a few weeks, Sasha cracked her depression with a smile. 

“Plus all of our friends and all of your fans, they love and care about you. Becky and Charlotte couldn’t show up here with me without getting in trouble and those two don’t want you to leave. Shit, I don’t want you to leave. If you do, I’m going to change your mind by hugging the life out of you.” Bayley reminds Sasha of the many of close friends and bevy of fans she had made over her time in WWE. When it comes to Bayley’s hug, the woman really lives up to the hugger nickname.

“Alright, Alright... you win. If I don’t leave, you won’t crush me with your hugs.” Sasha finally gives in to laugh at Bayley’s threatening to hug her. Bayley’s heart jumped at Sasha finally laughing and smiling, showing some good, positive signs.   
“Well I’m going to hug you right now, that’s a given.”   
“Your such a dork.” Sasha moaned but smiled at Bayley wrapping her arms around her.   
“But you love this dork” Bayley brushed her lips on top of Sasha’s purple-infused hair.   
“I do. I got no choice.” Sasha came face to face to Bayley both shared a smile.   
“Bank on that.” Bayley spoke out Sasha’s catch met Sasha halfway with a long, deep kiss that they both longed for. Things may lot look right for Sasha but as long as Bayley is by her side. 

Both Bayley and Sasha spent the entire morning together and didn’t leave each other side. As daylight bleeds into Sasha’s bedroom, she is nestled in Bayley’s arms, with her head softly on her chest. Bayley would be the first to open her eyes, and check her surroundings as she flashes a smile at seeing Sasha cuddled into her. She had no plans for the entire day as she looked to spend her day off with Sasha doing what ever comes to mind.

Bayley and Sasha lost their titles, their tag team disbanded, and separated onto different shows. But as long as they got each other, that what it matters. For Sasha, as her world continues to burn, for now, the fire has quelled, because for what it is worth, she can finally smile.


End file.
